The present invention relates generally to locking systems for securing adjoining sections of pipe and more particularly concerns a roller type locking mechanism that minimizes wear with a mating adaptor. The invention will be disclosed in connection with an elbow used to connect a transport tank truck delivery hose to the fill pipe of an underground storage tank.
Gasoline service stations generally store gasoline in underground storage tanks located on the service station premises. The gasoline stored in these tanks is withdrawn by an above ground pump whenever it is desired to dispense the gasoline. The pump, which is usually mounted in a pedestal adjacent to the service station dispensing location, withdraws the gasoline from the underground storage tank and directs it into a flexible hose. A manually operated dispensing nozzle is generally attached to the hose. This dispensing nozzle has a spout which is designed for insertion into a gasoline fill tank of a vehicle or the like during the dispensing process.
The gasoline in these underground storage tanks is commonly furnished by a tank truck which is driven to the service station location. It is common for the underground storage tank to have a fill pipe which extends to a location that is very near ground level. The fill pipe may be disposed in a manhole in the ground and located near the pumps. When the tank truck is brought to the service station, a cover for the manhole is removed and a delivery hose is connected between the tank truck and the fill pipe. This connection between the delivery hose of the tank truck and the fill pipe is usually through an elbow pipe section. The elbow pipe section receives the delivery hose at an above ground level and extends underground where it is connected to the fill pipe.
It is highly desirable to provide a tight, unbroken flow path from the tank truck to the storage tanks. A tight unbroken flow path expedites the flow rate in the storage tanks, minimizing the fill time, and helps eliminate possible hazards caused by overflows or escaping vapors accumulating at ground level.
In order to minimize the time required to set up the delivery hose connection with the fill pipe, it has become common to provide the top of the fill pipe with an adaptor which is matingly received by an end of the elbow pipe section with a quick set up and release locking system.
The present invention provides for an improved locking system which can be used to readily and securely connect an elbow pipe section to a fill pipe. This improved locking system will provide a tight and secure fit between these two elements while minimizing wear between the elements. Minimizing wear on the adaptor of the fill pipe is particularly important.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved locking system for mating parts on adjacent sections of pipe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a locking system for adjoining sections of pipe that minimizes wear.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an elbow piping section for connecting a gasoline tank truck with an underground storage tank with an improved locking system for securing the elbow section to the fill pipe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a locking system for an elbow piping section which is significantly less costly to manufacture.